


First Christmas Fun

by RShanaynayChand



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Malora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RShanaynayChand/pseuds/RShanaynayChand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. AU. It's our favourite pair's first Christmas together, but Aurora is disheartened when Maleficent is called into work. What is a lonely and horny girl to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> As many of you may know, these past few weeks have been insanely busy for me with Uni work so I've been such a bad shipmate recently.
> 
> However, I managed to find some spare time to quickly give this a go. It's very messy and could've been far better but hey, just wanted to contribute to making this Christmas a Very Merry Malora one!
> 
> Enjoy!

Laying another log on the slowly dwindling fire, Aurora sighed.

She'd been trying to avoid glancing at the large clock on the wall, knowing that no matter how much she willed the hands to move, it wouldn't make any difference. Mal would still be late either way.

Usually it wouldn't bother her, she understood that a company didn't just run itself, and as Maleficent often said "If I didn't show up beastie, there'd be pixies and faeries running through HR." It was just that tonight was supposed to be special, it was Christmas Eve for Christ's sake; their first one as a couple.

She'd been planning for weeks now. Knowing how much Mal hated Christmas had only spurred the girl on, hoping to share some of the joy she felt from this time of year with her girlfriend. They'd put up the large tree and adorned it with ornaments together, strewn tinsel all over the house and Aurora had even made her own advent calendar for Maleficent with a handmade surprise behind every door. But to no avail. Apparently Maleficent still hated Christmas.

It had been 10 minutes. Aurora gnawed on her bottom lip, starting to worry. What if the roads were still icy and Mal had been in an accident? She knew that Aurora had been disheartened by her being called into work, so maybe she'd been rushing to get back to her and had driven too fast? No.

Aurora shook her head lightly, dispelling the thoughts with the sweeping of her wavy blonde tresses.

She picked up the plates of homemade cookies she'd laid on the coffee table and strolled towards the kitchen. Placing them on the counter, she covered both in foil before proceeding to put them back in the oven. No use them going cold.

She stretched her hands over her head, her red silk nightdress she'd donned for the occasion riding up slightly, exposing her soft flesh to the cool air.

Shivering slightly at the sensation she smirked to herself. Just because Mal wasn't home, didn't mean she couldn't still have a little fun.

Skipping back to the sofa, more excited than when she left it, she settled down parting her legs slightly as she allowed her head to fall back against a cushion.

Although this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when she'd pictured the evening, she was getting hers either way.

A sigh escaped her lips as her fingers danced slowly down her own abdomen, slipping under her the think silk layer.

She allowed her mind to wander, to fill her head with images of her lover. Imagining Maleficent's long and slender fingers stroking tantalisingly slowly up and down her folds.

A small moan escaped her mouth as her forefinger brushed her bundle of nerves softly, her hips bucking forward instinctively.

Green eyes darkened by want swirled in her mind as she slipped a finger deep inside herself, the full feeling dragging yet anther moan from her depths.

Maleficent edged her way up the driveway carefully, muttering and cursing the entire time. Her feet were skidding lightly across the thin layer of snow that must have gathered recently, judging by the way it sat smooth and untouched.

She went as quickly as she could, knowing that Aurora would no doubt be seething at her lateness. Either that or asleep.

Upon pushing down the handle of the front door, she was greeting by silence. Must be the latter then she thought. Taking off her boots as quietly as she could, she crept around the corner, trying not to wake the girl presumed to be sleeping.

The air whooshed out of her upon seeing Aurora however.

Her girlfriend was slumped down on the sofa, her thin silk nightdress hitched up to her hips, the straps falling slightly down her arms.

This wasn't what struck her about her girlfriend however. It was her hand that was firmly pressed down on her sex, her hips rising upwards to meet every thrust of her fingers.

Maleficent knew she should say something, but her mouth refused to comply. She could feel her mouth drying out, her eyes glued to Aurora's every movement; the rise of her breasts with every heaving breath, her blonde waves splaying out over the cushions, and the gentle moans spilling from her parted lips. As well as the steady thrusting of her fingers inside of her.

"Interrupting something am I beastie?" Maleficent's voice sounded almost strangled and husky. Not quite the tone she'd been going for.

Aurora shot up, her hand moving to her hip as her gaze met her girlfriends.  
She had opened her mouth, planning to retort, but Maleficent's expression left her speechless.

One eyebrow had quirked up, the same side of her mouth rising in a lopsided grin. But her eyes. Her eyes blazed emerald, desire clear in them.

Aurora rose slowly from the sofa, striding purposefully towards the woman, her hooded gaze never leaving Maleficent's.

Upon reaching the woman, she pressed her lips softly to her neck, allowing her tongue to trail over her pulse point before nipping harshly.

Maleficent groaned at the sharp pain that sent a jolt straight to her core, feeling the younger woman's fingers grasp her wrist loosely.

Their hands came to rest between Aurora's thighs, the blonde trailing her lover's fingertips lazily up her inner thigh.

Her lips paused by Maleficent's ear, her hot breath causing the woman to shiver.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Maleficent's eyes widened at the words that Aurora had almost purred. She leant her head back, taking in Aurora's lust filled eyes, almost black with it.

Their lips crashed together passionately, Maleficent sweeping her tongue across Aurora's bottom lip.

Aurora opened her lips with no resistance, giving the brunette free reign of her mouth.

Maleficent's tongue crashed against Aurora's, earning a moan from the blonde who bit harshly down upon the brunette's bottom lip.

Maleficent pushed Aurora’s form back softly until she felt the girl’s knees hit the sofa.

Laying the blonde down, she straddled Aurora's hips, moving her mouth across Aurora's soft neck, trailing kisses down the side.

Aurora squirmed beneath her, grinding her hips into Maleficent's thigh, searching for some form of friction.

Maleficent continued her assault on Aurora's neck, alternating between sharp bites and soothing licks, leaving red marks on the pale cream flesh.

Aurora's hands tangled themselves in her lover's hair, attempting to force it further down her body.

This earned a chuckle from Maleficent, who sat up straight, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Impatient little beastie, aren't we?"

Aurora gasped for air, her breath coming short and fast, her need growing as she watched Maleficent's nimble fingers work agonisingly slowly over each button.

"Well if you wouldn't have kept me waiting perhaps I'd be more...compliant to wait a bit longer."

Maleficent's eyes softened as she brought her hand up to cup Aurora's cheek, trailing fingertips down her jawline tenderly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, there was-"

"I don't give a fuck. You're here now." Aurora growled, pulling the woman towards her.

She unhooked the black lace bra clumsily, eager to feel warm skin against her own.

Maleficent made a guttural sound as petite hands began kneading her bare breasts, the offending item of clothing having been discarded. Aurora rolled an already pert nipple in her fingertips, revelling in the throaty groans the actions made her girlfriend emit.

Leaning down, Maleficent spotted Aurora's own nipples jutting out visibly beneath the fabric of the nightdress. She dragged her tongue slowly across the fabric, drawing a high-pitched moan from the girl underneath her.

"Fuuuucckkk..." Aurora sighed, her eyes slipping closed for a moment, her hands lost in the valley of Maleficent's breasts.

Upon hearing the profanity, Maleficent smirked, grasping on the hem of the nightdress and smoothly discarding of it.  
Her eyes filled with desire as she gazed upon her girlfriend, her chest heaving with pleasure, hair sprawling delicately across her face and piercing blue eyes hooded with lust.

A shiver ran down her spine as Aurora's hand travelled across Maleficent's toned stomach, tracing lazily towards her thighs, short nails scratching red welts into her skin.

Maleficent captured Aurora's bare nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue delicately around the bud, biting and sucking until it stood fully erect. Her spare hand worked on the girls other breast, squeezing it methodically. She revelled in the way Aurora's back arched off the sofa, craving more contact of the woman's mouth.

Trying to stay focussed on her task, Aurora's hand flailed helplessly towards Maleficent's crotch, hastening to unbutton the woman's pants.

"Having trouble there?" Maleficent continued her onslaught of Aurora's breasts, dropping one hand to drape onto Aurora's toned stomach, feeling it clench deliciously beneath her fingers.

"Just undo them."

Maleficent tried and failed to stifle a chuckle at the girls petulant tone, but complied nonetheless, sliding the trousers down past her ankles and kicking them off, laughing at Aurora’s growing impatience.

"Better?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously, but soon filled with lust again as she felt Aurora's thigh thrust upwards and push into her crotch.

"Much better." Aurora couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of Maleficent's already wet core on her thigh, and the brunette began rolling her hips forwards, picking up speed with the help of Aurora's hands grasping at her waist.

Moans tore through both women's mouths before they clashed together again in a bruising kiss, teeth clashing together slightly at the ferocity.

Aurora dug her nails into Maleficent's back, bucking her hips forward to try and reach her lover's hand that hovered agonisingly close to her wet core.

"Please."

"I like you begging. Do it again."  
Aurora whimpered at the woman's tone, feeling her words reverberate down the clenching in her stomach.

"Please Maleficent. Touch me."

Before the request had even been fully voiced, Maleficent allowed one finger to stroke up Aurora's wet folds.

"Hmmm. Already so wet." There was that glimmer in her eyes again as she slowly brought her finger up to her mouth, licking it slowly.

Aurora tried to look angry, but found it increasingly hard to do so when her girlfriend proceeded to continue to stroke her lazily.

"Well you weren't here" Her last word got caught in an exhalation as Maleficent's lithe fingers began circling her clit. The girls’ hips sought more contact, more Maleficent.

Maleficent softly kissed her lover's rosy lips, whispering against them "I'm here now."

Aurora gasped loudly as she felt two fingers enter her roughly, curling each time they were pulled back out.

She groaned and matched the brisk rhythm being set, rolling her hips forward to brush her bundle of nerves against the palm of Maleficent's hands with every thrust.

"Oh fuck, fuck..." Aurora could feel her walls already beginning to clench around her, threatening to let go.

"Not yet beastie, not yet." Slipping her fingers out of the girl, Maleficent dragged her tongue down to Aurora's midriff, kissing across her taught stomach.

Aurora bunched her hands into the brunette's hair, forcing her head to where she needed it the most.

Maleficent continued kissing downwards, biting teasingly on her inner thighs, allowing her nose to "accidentally" graze the girls clit every so often.

Aurora's mewling grew louder and more insistent, her hands more frantic in pushing Maleficent's head towards its destination.  
"My god woman just-" She was cut off by Maleficent's tongue gently lapping up her slick folds, finding the spot she'd been grazing moments ago.

She re-inserted her fingers into the girl, picking up a steady rhythm that matched the movements of her tongue.

Aurora's moans became louder and higher, her eyes rolling back into her head, no longer able to stay open as the warmth that had pooled in her stomach threatened to burst out.

"Mal, Mal..."

Maleficent could feel the girls’ walls clench and knew she was moments away. With one final thrust of her fingers and suck of the girls’ clit, she tasted the warm liquid seeping out the girl and listened to Aurora's orgasm wash over her ears in high-pitched screams of her name.

After riding out her high, Aurora relinquished her grip on Maleficent's hair, her limbs going limp as she gasped for air.

Kissing her way back up the blonde's body, Maleficent allowed herself to slump onto the girl, intertwining their fingers. She nuzzled into the girl’s neck, smiling at the scent of her lover.

As Aurora's breathing slowed, she ran her fingertips over her girlfriends’ back, watching goose bumps appear where she touched.

"Sorry I was late."

Aurora couldn't help but giggle, all anger from earlier gone as she burrowed her face into her lover's hair.

"It's okay, I guess that was worth it." Her tone was teasing, and Maleficent feigned offence at her words.

"You guess?" Her free hand clutched at her heart as she gazed lovingly into Aurora's eyes.

"Hmmm. I suppose we'll have to go again to see." Aurora giggled triumphantly as she flipped the woman over capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you." Her blue eyes screamed the truth behind the words, her hands cupping the sharp cheekbones of her love.

"As I love you, beastie."

Behind her the clock chimed midnight, momentarily breaking the peace.

"And Merry Christmas."

The women shared a smile and a deep kiss before Aurora's hand movements made it impossible for any coherent words to be made from the woman's lips.


End file.
